ME, RUM, JACK AND BABY MAKES 4
by MRSSAVVYSPARROW
Summary: Its the sequel to ME RUM AND JACK SPARROW. Be warned that there is not much violence in this story, so if your looking for that- you wont find it here! STORY COMPLETEDFINISHED!
1. Chapter 1

*A/N: ITS BACK! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! ITS FOR YOU! YEAH UM, I DON'T OWN JACK SPARROW (ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID) HOWEVER LYNNE AND BABY J ARE MY IDEAS- SO YEAH YOU GET THE DRIFT. HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! NOW, GO ON! READ! "ME, RUM, JACK AND BABY MAKES 4"  
  
~1~  
  
"Jack! Son, come 'ere with yer father!"  
  
"Parlay!" little Jack lisped as he wobbly walked over to his father.  
  
Jack steered the ship and grinned at his son, who was attempting to make his way to his dad.  
  
"Honey, what are you doing? You can't let J do that! He could fall."  
  
"I was watchin' him luv. All eyes on daddy, right son?" Jack asked the boy as I scooped him up.  
  
He nodded, "Aye." He tried to salute but couldn't get his fingers straight. Lynne laughed and stroked little J's thick black hair. He had a lot of it for being 2 years old.  
  
"So luv, what do ye say we call it a night once we get ta Rum Island? We can put the little one to sleep and- well ye know." Jack winced and took a sip of his rum.  
  
Little J laughed as he saw his father sway a bit. "Pirate! Pirate! Daddy ith a pirate!" He said loudly clapping his hands.  
  
I laughed, "Yes Jack. I agree with you."  
  
Jack grinned and then straightened up and began to get serious by looking out at the horizon.  
  
"We're almost 'thar." He said to himself.  
  
I took J down to his room. He had a little crib Jack had made and I thought it was quite cozy for the baby. J had fallen asleep in my arms, and he lightly sucked his thumb as I gently layed him down in his crib. I watched him sleep peacefully and smiled to myself.  
  
I walked back up the steps and joined Jack. He was humming to himself, then looked around at me and grinned with his half smile.  
  
"Ello luv." He slurred slightly and motioned for me to move closer. I did and he put his arm around my waist.  
  
"I love you, Jack Sparrow." I said squeezing his hand.  
  
"No one luvs me luv more than- me." He said raising an eyebrow and kissing me softly.  
  
I sighed. "Isnt our baby so adorable?"  
  
"Aye, he got all his looks from ye though." He said grinning.  
  
"Oh Jack Sparrow! You can't honestly say that he doesn't have some of your features! He has your eyes, and those same cheekbones of yours. He's gonna be a cutie when he's older." I said smiling.  
  
Jack gave me a lopsided grin. "Of course, me luv. ' He paused, "But a pirate as well." He said raising a finger.  
  
"Right." I said looking out at the sea. The sun was almost down. I sighed.  
  
"Im gonna go check on him, we are almost there aren't we? We need to go eat something while we are at it, babe." I said letting go of his hand and starting to walk off.  
  
"Wait! Wait! Luv, give yer 'usband a kiss." He said loudly.  
  
I laughed, "Oh I guess if I have to." I said smiling at him and kissed him passionately.  
  
He grinned, "Fun times, tonight luv." I smiled again and made my way down to J.  
  
"Mama, mamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" He sobbed as he saw me walking down the steps, he put his hands out trying to reach for me. I quickly scooped him up and he buried himself in my arm.  
  
"Awww, J whats wrong honey? Did you have a bad dream?" I asked him stroking his hair.  
  
His eyes were filled with tears, and he looked at me and stopped. " Hungy, hungy! " He said sucking his thumb.  
  
"Oh, honey we are here! Yay we get to go eat now! OK?" I reassured him as the ship made a loud noise as it stopped.  
  
"Ok mama." J said and looked around for his daddy.  
  
"Over 'ere son! Let me see ye!" He said putting arms out and I handed him and Jack swung him around making him laugh.  
  
I smiled. "Daddy! Hungy! I hungy!" J said as Jack held him.  
  
"I guess we will jus' have ta feed ye then, aye?"  
  
"Aye!" J said happily.  
  
Jack grinned at me. "Why don't we cook some of that meat we have downstairs luv? I'll get the fire started." He said and winced.  
  
"Jack-" I laughed. J laughed too even though he didn't get it.  
  
"Son- why don't ye help me with the fire? Ye can watch." He said smiling at J.  
  
J nodded. Jack went off the ship and started the fire as I went to go get the food.  
  
As I was walking off the ship, I saw Jack dancing around the fire with little J in his arms. It was priceless. I smiled.  
  
"Yo ho! Yo ho a pirates life fur J!" Jack sang to him.  
  
I laughed, "J you havin fun with your daddy?"  
  
J smiled, "Aye! Hungy! Hungy!"  
  
"Alright, alright son." Jack said and handed him to me. I gave him the meat in return and looked at J who was intently watching his father put the meat on the fire.  
  
"Careful not to drop that stuff." I told Jack.  
  
He smiled, "Yes luv. Get me some rum, will ye?"  
  
"Of course I will." I said and walked back up the steps of the ship and little J squirmed in my arms.  
  
"Let go! Let gooooooooooooooooo!" He whined, getting teary.  
  
"Honey! Its ok we are just going to-"  
  
"Dadddddddddddddddddyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" J screamed.  
  
I turned around and saw Jack look up from what he was doing and put his pinky up in the air, "Son ye better be obeyin' yer mum. You hear me? J you be a good boy now; the food is comin' in just a bit. Ye jus' be patient." Jack warned him.  
  
J looked at him, and back at me. He wrapped his little arms around me, "Thorry mama, thorry." He said quietly. I patted his little leg.  
  
"Shh don't worry baby, your ok." I reassured him as I reached down to get a bottle of rum.  
  
I walked back down to Jack, who was whistling intently and cutting the meat with his knife. "Ere ye go luv." He said and handed me some meat. I realized that J needed something a little easier to eat so I quickly handed him back to Jack and got a pan and some soup I had saved. I boiled it quickly for him and gave him a bowl of it. He sat contently on Jack's lap and softly slurped his soup.  
  
"Is that good, J?" I asked him as he happily looked over at me.  
  
"Aye!" He said loudly. Jack laughed.  
  
"Honey, I hope we teach him how to say yes one of these days." I said laughing.  
  
"Oh, of course we will, darling. I jus' think its important he speak some of the pirate talk- ye know luv? Make his daddy proud." Jack said and winced at me.  
  
Although we had been married almost 3 years, it always seemed like it always had been. Jack had always been unpredictable and always made me laugh. Not to mention he was romantic as well. Our little J was our little treasure. It had made Jack a bit more mature, but over all more caring.  
  
We finised off our food and drinks and I put J to sleep in his crib. Jack had had 2 bottles of rum by now- not that that was his record or anything. I refused to drink any just in case J would wake up in the middle of the night. It didn't stop Jack from having a few drinks however. (  
  
We had made our way into our room, which was close to baby J's room, but not too close. I had changed into some baby blue silk pajamas, and Jack- well he was just wearing boxers I had gotten him at Christmas last year when we went back to my 'world'.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv!" Jack slurred.  
  
"Yes Jack?"  
  
"J is suchhhhhhhhhhh a wonderfulllllllll part of the familyyyyyyyyyyy-" He paused and let out a huge burp.  
  
I giggled, "And what are you trying to say, honey?"  
  
Jack moved closer to me, "Letssssssssss make babieeeeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssssssssssssssss." He said quietly, and moved his hand up my arm.  
  
I laughed, "Oh my Jack- are you sure?"  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhhh quite sureeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee, luvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv. Never question- Captain- Jack- Sparrow! I am the one and onlyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy darrliiiiiiiinggggggggggggggggggg! Come on- letsssssssssssss -"  
  
"JACK SPARROW!" I said giggling as he stopped me with a long kiss.  
  
"Come on luvvvvv-" he whispered. He softly stroked my hair and the rest is history.  
  
*A/N: YEAH I KNOW NOT MUCH EXCITEMENT! IT WILL GET BETTER AS WE GO ON. I NEED YOUR INPUT! DO YOU LOVE IT ? HATE IT? ALL SUGGESTIONS WELCOME! I HOPE YOUR READY FOR THIS SEQUEL! THANKS FOR ALL THE EMAILS AND EVERYTHING. YOU ALL MAKE THE STORY AND THE CHARACTERS- INTO WHAT YOU WANT! ANY OF YOU WANT TO SEE WILL? OR ELIZABETH? CHOICES CHOICES, SO MANY OF THEM! (  
  
SINCERELY, MRSSAVVYSPARROW 


	2. Chapter 2

THANKS FOR CHECKING OUT MY STORY:  
  
Rora Kuusou: Thanks for the great idea! I did use it! Thanks for the nice review too!  
  
jack the pirate: You always send in nice reviews! Thanks a lot!  
  
Little Apple Blossom: Im glad you liked the first chapter- I thought that Jack would say a thing like that (the Lets make babies part). Enjoy this chapter!  
  
TortillaInLuv: You have been reading my stories and reviewed on so many chapters- thank you! I appreciate your suggestions and help- I did use it btw! Thanks and hope you like this one!  
  
~MRSSAVVYSPARROW  
  
~2~  
  
The next morning I woke up to Jack talking to himself in his sleep. "Abandonnnnnnnnnnnn shippppppp mate! Abandonnn shipppppp." He mumbled. He grabbed on to me, and my eyes widened as he moved closer to me.  
  
"I neeeeed rummmmmmmmmmmmm." He mumbled again.  
  
I giggled, "Jack, please wake up!"  
  
"Luvvvvvvvvv- wasn't last night funnnn?"  
  
I laughed, "Yes- it was." I slowly moved out of his grasp and got out of the bed.  
  
"Awww, luvv why do ye have ta do that ta yer amazingly, good looking, pirate husband." He whined.  
  
"Jack, I have to check on the baby. I'll bring him in here."  
  
He yawned, "Alright."  
  
I walked into the baby's room and he was sitting upright in his crib and smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Well hello my little baby!" I said happily swooping him into my arms and he giggled.  
  
"Mama." He said happily and hugged me.  
  
I walked back into our bedroom and Jack grinned as he saw the baby.  
  
"Well if it isn't my lil' son. "  
  
Baby J grinned and I plopped him on the bed and he crawled over to his father.  
  
I looked at Jack, " What is the plan for today?"  
  
"Whatever you want it to be, darling." He said grinning.  
  
Baby J looked up at his dad, and then at me. He tugged at Jack's long beard.  
  
"Ey now, careful son-" He said and laughed as J carefully let go.  
  
"J are you hungry?" I asked him and he nodded.  
  
"Aye!"  
  
I smiled, "I'll go get you something- stay with daddy ok?"  
  
"Aye!" He said and I looked at Jack who was smiling proudly at his son.  
  
"The boys' gonna be smart, luv."  
  
"Of course he is."  
  
~*~  
  
That afternoon we had an unexpected visit.  
  
Jack and I were watching the baby play in the sand, when we saw a ship pull up beside us. We wondered who it could be.  
  
"Who is that?" Jack asked.  
  
We saw Will, Elizabeth, and their 4-year-old daughter Alyssa come out. Elizabeth looked incredibly excited and so did Will.  
  
I ran towards them.  
  
"Elizabeth!! I said excitedly.  
  
We all exchanged hugs, and Alyssa began talking to baby J.  
  
"Hullo, J- how are ye?" She asked him seriously.  
  
He just giggled, "Issa!" He said.  
  
We all went inside the ship, and Jack and Will went off into the island- saying they were going to look for food.  
  
Alyssa and J entertained themselves beside us on the floor.  
  
"So would you like some tea? I have some." I said getting up out of my chair.  
  
"Yes, please." Elizabeth said.  
  
I served us some.  
  
"So, is everything ok?"  
  
" It's quite wonderful really." She said as she sipped her tea.  
  
I grinned, "Is that so. What is it!!" I asked excitedly. "Will and I are having another b-a-b-y!" she said happily.  
  
I almost chocked on my tea. "Oh my- HOW WONDERFUL!" I said excitedly and gave her a hug.  
  
"I wanted you to be the first to know. I haven't told anyone else yet- not even Will." She said happily.  
  
"Elizabeth I am so happy for you! Your daughter will be excited." I said motioning to Alyssa.  
  
"Yes, I hope so. She always loves to play with J, so I suppose she will love having a little one with her all of the time. " She sighed.  
  
"I am sure she will." I reassured her.  
  
She nodded.  
  
~*~  
  
"Sooooooo- that nighttttttttttt Lynne and I-" Jack paused laughing as he took another swig of his rum.  
  
I laughed too and so did Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Will had had some to drink, too. Elizabeth couldn't drink of course, and I didn't want to because of the kids.  
  
I looked over at Alyssa who was asleep on the little couch we had, and I looked over at J and gasped.  
  
"Elizabeth!" I said, and pointed to him.  
  
She gasped too. We all looked over at J who was proudly holding a empty bottle of rum.  
  
"Jack Sparrow Juniorrrrrrrr what in the bloody 'ell do ye thinkkkkkkkk yerrr doing?! Ye take after yer father!" Jack said happily.  
  
J giggled and held the empty bottle of rum. I swooped him up and carefully grabbed the bottle out of his tiny hands.  
  
"Time for bed, baby." I said and kissed him softly on the head. He grinned.  
  
"Rum! Rum!" He said happily all the way to his crib.  
  
I put him to sleep and walked back to where the adults were.  
  
"- Well, ye should have seen Ellllizzzabeeeetthhsss face!" Will laughed and almost fell of his chair.  
  
"Carefullllll, mate." Jack said and spilled some of his rum on me.  
  
"Jack!" I said and Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"Ooooooooooh its alrightttttttt darlinggggg, I'll jus' lickkkkkkkkkk it offfffffff!!" Jack slurred.  
  
" No!" I said and moved him away from me.  
  
"Thars no reason ta get angrryyyyyyyyyyyyy." He said and then laughed as Will took another swig of his drink and began dancing with Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth was laughing. "Letsssssssss dance." Jack said and held onto the table as he got up, and carefully sauntered over to me. He began dancing with me and me and Elizabeth just laughed.  
  
"Yo ho, yo ho a pirates life fur meeeeeeeeeeee!" Will sang and Jack joined in happily.  
  
That night was filled with laughter.  
  
~*~  
  
"Auntie Lynne- Auntie Lynne!" I woke up to someone shaking my arm.  
  
Little Alyssa was infront of me, along with little J beside her.  
  
"I think J is hungry." She whispered looking at him.  
  
"Oh Alyssa you take such good care of him." I said smiling at her as I quietly got out of bed and let Jack snore away.  
  
"Uncle Jack sounds like a bear when he sleeps." She said matter of factly.  
  
I smiled, and carried little J as Alyssa followed right behind me.  
  
"Elizabeth what's wrong?" I heard Will say as I heard her vomit outside.  
  
"Uh oh." I said . Morning sickness.  
  
"What's wrong with my mummy?" Alyssa asked me.  
  
"Oh, honey she's probably just not feeling good-" I paused and had her and J sit at the table as I prepared cereal for her, and applesauce for J.  
  
"Ill be right back, ok? Watch J for just a second."  
  
Alyssa nodded. Baby J giggled as she made a silly face at him.  
  
"Good mornin' little ones- how is everyone today?" Jack asked as I felt him behind me.  
  
"Good!" They both said.  
  
I smiled at Jack, "Morning honey- come with me outside ok?"  
  
Jack nodded. "Aye."  
  
We walked outside hand in hand.  
  
"Will is everything okay with Elizabeth?" I asked him. Jack looked puzzled.  
  
He looked concerned, "Well, she just told me she was pregnant- I'm in a bit of state of shock, I believe." He said, and stared at me blankly.  
  
"Um, here I'll go check on her."  
  
Jack grinned, "Well, bloody 'ell! Congrats mate! Ye sure did beat us, now didn't ye?!" Jack said enthusiastically and patted Will on the back.  
  
"I'm going to be a father of two." Will mumbled.  
  
"Ye sure are!" Jack said excitedly.  
  
"Jack go take Will inside, ok? You guys can watch the kids." I said.  
  
"Sure, luvv!" Jack said.  
  
"This calls for celebration! Rum maybe?" He asked Will as they walked inside.  
  
I found Elizabeth sitting beside her bed.  
  
"Are you alright?" I asked her.  
  
She looked terrible, her hair was a mess and she looked incredibly pale.  
  
"Lynne, I don't think I can do this- when I told Will- he wasn't happy. He seemed rather upset!" She said and began to sob.  
  
"Awww, he was just surprised-" I said.  
  
"He's not happy- he really isn't." She said as she wiped her tears away.  
  
I looked around, "But you are! He will be, Im sure he will-"  
  
"Lynne, you don't understand- you see, about 6 months ago- I became pregnant. Will was excited, but then I miscarried. It was a disaster! I -"  
  
I gasped. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry."  
  
"Well, you see we have been trying ever since and- now that I am pregnant- Will is upset! He was so happy last time, and now- he's mad." She sobbed.  
  
"No he's not. Maybe he just has doubts, maybe he -"  
  
"He doesn't want to get too hopeful? What if I miscarry again? " She asked sounding scared.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Ohh Lynne, its all so not reassuring." She sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, but all you can do is hope for the best. When the time is right, the time is right. And everything happens for a reason, remember that Elizabeth ok?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Me, Jack, and the baby will always be their for you. No doubt about that and so will your family, because they love you so much." I said.  
  
"Your right. Thank you!" She said and hugged me.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews and great suggestions! Send them in!  
  
Sincerely, MRSSAVVYSPARROW 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ahoy Mateys!! I'm here for yes- ye guessed it another chapter!! You all matter to me and thank you JACKS BANDANA for making me realize that!! I don't want to let anyone who reads this disappointed- so I will go forward with the story - reviews or not. (  
  
Enjoy! . and really bad eggs, MRSSAVVYSPARROW  
  
*Chapter 3*  
  
The next day we decided to explore the island a bit. Will and Elizabeth had taken Alyssa and J to run around. Jack and I walked around hand in hand at sunset, and had agreed that the next day we would watch the kids so Will and Elizabeth could have some time to themselves too.  
  
"Jack?" I said and turned to him as he looked at me intently.  
  
"Yes darling?" He asked grinning.  
  
"Um, well -" I was stopped with a very passionate kiss from Jack.  
  
Well one thing led to another, and soon we were on top of each other making out on the sand.  
  
"Luvv maybe we should go somewhere a bittt more private, savvy?" He whispered.  
  
"But Jack-" I moaned and kissed him again.  
  
"Whatever it is you've been drinkin, I like-" he said and I giggled as I showed him a small bottle of rum in my pocket.  
  
"Luvvv, ye naughty girl-" he said and I kissed him again.  
  
You know what happens next.  
  
We woke up on the beach. It must have been very early in the morning. My head hurt, and Jack was complaining about the sand.  
  
"Luvv, lets never do that again-" he thought about it for a second, "Well, never again on the beach-" he said and grinned.  
  
"Jack- my head hurts- and its cold out here. I think we should go back to the ship."  
  
"Precisely what I was thinkin' luv, I am a pirate and all, but the goods cant handle it either." He said winking. I got up and he carried me to the ship.  
  
We found our room and fell asleep, comfortable.  
  
I awoke to the tugging of J.  
  
"Mama, mama!" he whispered.  
  
"Hey baby." I said smiling. Jack was still snoring on the other side of me. J climbed up onto the bed and giggled as I made a funny face.  
  
"Wake daddy up," I said. Little J crawled by Jack and with his little finger, opened Jacks right eye. Jack woke up.  
  
"Bloody -" He murmured as he woke and saw his boy in front of him. I laughed.  
  
"Daddy!" J said and clapped his hands together.  
  
"Son!" he said and J laid down right in between us.  
  
"Luv, did ye sleep alright?" he asked and grinned.  
  
"Yes- did you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Just savvy, luv." He said and smiled as J played with his mustache.  
  
~2 weeks later~  
  
I was throwing up every morning. Jack would rub my back and then Id be overboard again. J would cry and Elizabeth was well on her first month of pregnancy. I was beginning to wonder.  
  
"Luvvv are ye alright? Luvvv I really think something-"  
  
"JACK!" I yelled irritably.  
  
"Jack, I think shes pregnant too." Will said, patting him on the back.  
  
"Bloody 'ell she is!" Jack agreed.  
  
"I am! I must be, right?" I yelled. Elizabeth looked at the two men.  
  
"You best go out and take the children." She said crossing her arms still hurt by Will and how he felt about their own surprise.  
  
"Lets go Jack." Will said clearing his throat.  
  
"Bye luvvv!" Jack said and waved.  
  
I was about to say bye when I had yet another terrible vomiting attack. Isn't pregnancy fun? It certainly did come as a surprise.  
  
Later that night:  
  
We had put the kids to sleep, and Elizabeth and I sat down by our husbands as they drank and drank.  
  
"So Will, when do ye thinkkkkkkk yourrr oopsss happenedddddddddddddddd?" Jack asked grinning.  
  
Elizabeth rolled her eyes and I did too.  
  
"Jack, don't ask him that!" I said.  
  
"Wellllll Jackkkkkkk I'll tellll you if you tellllllll meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee." Will slurred laughing.  
  
"Its an accorddddddddddddddddd!" Jack said slapping Will's hand.  
  
"Forgive him." Elizabeth told me as I nodded.  
  
"Oh please, forgive JACK!" I said and we laughed.  
  
"Well- you see we were at this very-"  
  
"No no! Let me tell mine!" Jack said and grinned as he took a big gulp of his rum. I shook my head at Elizabeth.  
  
"I didn't get tooo finishhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Will said irritably trying to get out of his seat.  
  
"Its my turnnnnnnnn, boyyyyyy ye took too longggggggggggg." Jack said and took out his sword.  
  
"Um, Jack- hunny calm down!" I said getting up from the seat. Elizabeth did too, and walked over quickly to Will.  
  
"Luvvv, its alright Im in controllllllllllll." He said as he pointed his sword toward Will.  
  
"Now-" Elizabeth began but was quickly stopped.  
  
"Elizabethhhhhhhhhh, did I ask you to tell me what to doooo?" Will slurred looking at her angrily.  
  
"Will- calm down." I said behind Jack.  
  
"Will! You cant tell me what to do anymore!" Elizabeth said angrily pushing him.  
  
I gasped in shock, and Jack looked at me surprised.  
  
"Alrighttttttt, now calm down you twooooooooooooooo." He slurred and Will looked at him angrily.  
  
"Why does she have to be soooooo selfish?!" He yelled. "Will, you calm down right now! The children will wake up!" Elizabeth said loudly.  
  
I cringed and moved over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, lets just calm down ok? He's drunk and there's no worse way in telling someone how you feel than when they are drunk. He didn't mean what he said, I'm sure."  
  
She looked at me, and bit her lip. "I didn't ask for this!" She said. Will looked over.  
  
"You thinkkkkkkk it's all my faulttttttttt?"  
  
"Save it Will, ye will never win this one. It takes two ta-" Jack was interrupted by me.  
  
"Jack. NO." I said loudly. He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Ye know its true luvvvvvvvv."  
  
Somehow even at the worst moments, Jack could still say something funny.  
  
Will drunkenly walked out of the room, and Jack followed him.  
  
"Eh, I'll make sure he doesn't fall overboard." He said, and grabbed one more bottle of rum. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and so did I. We both sat on the couch and put our feet up.  
  
"As much as I thought he wanted another child, it seems like he doesn't anymore." She whispered and looked down.  
  
"Elizabeth, no matter what happens- this baby is here for a reason. Same with Jack and me- no matter how crazy it gets, Will will come to his senses and realize its all meant to be. You just wait-" I said reassuringly.  
  
She smiled, "I hope so."  
  
~*~ THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! SEND IN YOUR SUGGESTIONS AND OPINIONS PLEASE! JACKS BANDANA I OWE YOU SOO MUCH - A THOUSAND THANK YOUS FOR ALL OF YOUR HELP!! ~MRSSAVVYSPARROW 


	4. Chapter 4

RECAP: I cringed and moved over to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, lets just calm down ok? He's drunk and there's no worse way in telling someone how you feel than when they are drunk. He didn't mean what he said, I'm sure."  
  
She looked at me, and bit her lip. "I didn't ask for this!" She said. Will looked over.  
  
"You thinkkkkkkk it's all my faulttttttttt?"  
  
"Save it Will, ye will never win this one. It takes two ta-" Jack was interrupted by me.  
  
"Jack. NO." I said loudly. He looked at me and grinned.  
  
"Ye know its true luvvvvvvvv."  
  
Somehow even at the worst moments, Jack could still say something funny.  
  
Will drunkenly walked out of the room, and Jack followed him.  
  
"Eh, I'll make sure he doesn't fall overboard." He said, and grabbed one more bottle of rum. I rolled my eyes.  
  
Elizabeth sighed and so did I. We both sat on the couch and put our feet up.  
  
"As much as I thought he wanted another child, it seems like he doesn't anymore." She whispered and looked down.  
  
"Elizabeth, no matter what happens- this baby is here for a reason. Same with Jack and me- no matter how crazy it gets, Will will come to his senses and realize its all meant to be. You just wait-" I said reassuringly.  
  
She smiled, "I hope so."  
  
~*~  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
The next morning, there was more arguing going on. Jack and I tried to ignore them- but it was hard with Alyssa and J crying. I wasn't feeling the best either and I'm sure Elizabeth wasn't- especially since Will was being such a jerk.  
  
"Luv, can we make them stop?" Jack asked holding baby J.  
  
I held onto Alyssa who was sobbing into my arm.  
  
"I don't think so." I said rolling my eyes.  
  
"ELIZABETH! COME BACK!" Will yelled.  
  
All of a sudden Elizabeth came into the room, her eyes were red and puffy. Alyssa put her arms out and Elizabeth held onto her.  
  
"Shh its ok." She whispered to her baby.  
  
"What's wrong with the boy?" Jack asked Elizabeth beginning to get angry. "Oh, I don't know Jack- he's just frustrated." She said.  
  
I rolled my eyes, "Give me a break! Jack please set him straight- otherwise, she's LEAVING!" I said.  
  
Jack's eyes widened, "Luvv, she's leaving?! I'll set him straight, alright. By the time I'm done with him- " Jack paused and put up his hand, "Well- you'll jus' wait and see." He said and handed J to me and sauntered out the room, but stopped at the doorway.  
  
"Elizabeth, darling, ye take care of yerself and don't let the scalawag get ye down." Jack said and looked at me and winked. Elizabeth nodded and I smiled. Jack continued on his way out.  
  
I sighed, "OK. Elizabeth- its almost dark. Just after sunset- we're going to my world." I said firmly. J giggled.  
  
"Excuse me? YOUR world? Sounds fun." She said and Alyssa wiped away her tears.  
  
Once it was dark, we left and were in my world faster than you could say "parlay".  
  
We got to a hotel and the kids were excited because they hadn't seen anything like it.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Thanks Lynne, I really appreciate all this."  
  
I grinned, "No problem, we deserve this anyway. "  
  
Alyssa and J had fallen asleep on the bed.  
  
"I hope that William gets his act together- I don't know what I did to-"  
  
"Elizabeth, you didn't do anything AT ALL. He's the one that needs to pop a Midol." I said.  
  
She laughed, "Midol? Well, I just hope Jack knocks some sense into him. I can't handle him mad at me while I'm carrying this baby- its not good for me, or the baby, or even him."  
  
I sighed, "Wonder how they are doing right now."  
  
~*~ Meanwhile-  
  
"I'm just so bloody frustrated!" Will exclaimed as Jack took another swig of his rum.  
  
"Well your not going ta solve anything by yellin' at yer pregnant wife all the bloody time. Ye have ta consider her feelings, Will." He said.  
  
Will looked at him and rolled his eyes, "Its just- maybe I'm just upset at the timing of it all-"  
  
"Well, it takes two ta tango, boy." Jack grinned.  
  
"I know that- I guess I cant take it back, and I will just have to deal. This baby is gonna come for a reason- hopefully I'll get to see it. Hopefully it will survive. That was so hard on Elizabeth and me. I HATED seeing her so upset, plus we had to deal with Alyssa. She didn't understand what had happened, and I couldn't explain it to her. It was a very sad time for us. I don't want it to happen again. " He sighed.  
  
"I understand that Will. All we can do, is hope fur the best. Why don't we go inside and see what the ladies are doing and you can talk to yer lass about it." He said and walked inside with Will.  
  
"Ooh, LUVV! We're back." He said.  
  
"Elizabeth, Alyssa?" Will called.  
  
"Well, bloody 'ell." He paused.  
  
"What?" Will asked.  
  
"Bloody 'ell! They LEFT !!" Jack exclaimed and began running around the ship like a mad man.  
  
"THEY LEFT!" Will yelled again.  
  
"THEY LEFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT." Jack yelled again and began calling out 'luv' and 'j' a million times.  
  
"Well, Jack if they left- wait where did they GO?" Will asked.  
  
"How would I know? Ye think jus' because I'm CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW that I can read minds? I bloody have no clue! Why would they just leave? I got ye straightened out! I did! Yer fine now." He exclaimed taking another swig of rum.  
  
"They LEFT!" Will said again, and looked at Jack in a panic.  
  
"HOW CAN U DRINK RUM AT A TIME LIKE THIS?" He asked.  
  
"Well, rum helps all situations, really lad." Jack said matter of factly and took another big swig.  
  
"What are we going to DO!?" Will yelled again frantically looking around.  
  
"Well - I DON'T KNOW!?" Jack said.  
  
"Lets think real hard, and figure out where these lasses may have gone." Jack said determined.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I may not be a psychic, but there's nothing that Captain Jack Sparrow can't find." He said and looked out at the dark horizon.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: SEND IN YOUR IDEAS PLEASE! JACK THE PIRATE: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOU GREAT IDEA! I APPRECIATE YOUR ENTIRE INPUT & JACKS BANDANA: THANKS FOR URGING ME TO WRITE MORE! I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR HELP. TO ALL THE REST OF MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS, THANKS SO MUCH! ANY IDEAS? I'LL TAKE EM AND GIVE U CREDIT! ~MRSSAVVYSPARROW ( 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
I yawned as I watched Alyssa and J entertain themselves by throwing a ball back and forth to each other. Elizabeth was in the shower and it seemed like she was taking forever. I wondered how the two men were doing; if they would ever figure out where we were, and most importantly- if Jack had been able to set Will straight.  
  
"Hopefully." I sighed aloud.  
  
"Hopefully what?" Elizabeth asked as she straightened her shirt.  
  
I looked over, "Oh, nothing just wondering how our husbands are doing."  
  
She sighed, "Well honestly I don't care what state William is in right now- as long as Alyssa is fine, I'm fine". She said firmly.  
  
Alyssa looked over and smiled at her mom.  
  
I grabbed J and he held onto me. "Well, want to shop for some maternity clothes?"  
  
"Why not." Elizabeth said and smiled.  
  
And off we went.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oooooooh bloody 'ell! Rum would be sooo good at a time like this." Jack yelled.  
  
"It was probably your crazy wife's idea." Will said gruffly.  
  
Jack gave him the look of death, "Ye better watch what ye say, Will. My wife is with yer wife who was not happy in the first place. It doesn't bloody matter who's idea it was- they both agreed and lefttttttt. Savvy?"  
  
"Well where could they be? Its not like they went into another bloody planet!" Will said kicking some dirt as they wandered the island.  
  
"Another world! That's IT! They went to luv's world!! " Jack said excitedly jumping up and down.  
  
"THEY DID?!" Will said stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Aye! Off ta the world we go!" Jack said happily.  
  
~*~  
  
"You finding everything alright, ma'am?" a tiny blonde girl asked Elizabeth as she looked through the clothes at the Maternity Store.  
  
"Yes, yes thank you." Elizabeth said as she held Alyssa's hand.  
  
"Mama, can I get one?" Alyssa asked looking up at her with her big brown eyes.  
  
Elizabeth laughed, "No darling, I'm not quite sure these would fit you".  
  
I laughed, "That's right- we can get some clothes for you two after." J looked at me and clapped his hands together.  
  
We searched through the store and found some cute clothes. Then we went to a kids store and got some clothes for Alyssa and J.  
  
Later on that day, we went to the park.  
  
We watched the kids and sat on a bench and talked.  
  
"So- I think that Jack knocked some sense into Will." I said.  
  
"Hopefully.' She sighed, " I just want everything to be the way it used to be. Will was always so sweet- and then I miscarried- and we were so upset. Now we have this miracle, and I think he is just afraid of the same mishap. You know? And I don't blame him! I'm afraid too, but the only way I'll feel better is if I know he'll be happy for us." She wiped her eyes.  
  
"Awww I'm sure he's gonna realize what an idiot he was and will apologize to you when he finds us- if he finds us." I said and smiled.  
  
"Thanks for everything Lynne, I couldn't have done all this without you." She said and smiled.  
  
"That's what friends are for, right?" I said.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well, here we are, mate!" Jack said proudly as they walked around Star, CA.  
  
"Its so- different." Will said amazed.  
  
"Lets go find yer bonny lass!" He said happily. They walked into a Motel 6.  
  
"This is where my beloved luv took me when we first met!" Jack slurred happily.  
  
He saw the front desk, and a round woman with blonde hair looked horrified as she saw him.  
  
"I know you!" Jack said excitedly. Will looked confused.  
  
"Excuse me?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Your Dafooooooodiiiiiillllllllllll!" He said running over to her and hitting the bell a couple times as if that would help her remember. No one forgets Captain Jack Sparrow.  
  
"Stop that! Do you need a room or not?" She asked looking at the two men.  
  
Jack looked at her and grinned. Will shifted uncomfortably. Jack motioned at Will with his head, "Oh him? He's a eunuch."  
  
She looked at him her eyes wide. "I'm calling security."  
  
"Ohh wait luvv, I jus' wanna know if two beautiful lass's with children are stayin' here." He said seriously.  
  
She snorted, "Well, sir there are many ladies with kids here. I really wouldn't know which ones you are talking about." She said.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow, "But are ye sure?"  
  
She looked at him and her face read : 'Well I just told you!'  
  
Will shook his head, "Miss, they both-"  
  
"William?" he heard a voice say behind him. Jack turned around quickly, his beads making noise, and Will did the same.  
  
I looked at Jack and raised an eyebrow, "Remember Daffodil?" He said and grinned.  
  
I ran up and hugged him and J did too.  
  
Will smiled and Elizabeth approached him hesitantly.  
  
"Darling, I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry!" He said and hugged her and Alyssa.  
  
"Will, I love you!" She said and kissed him.  
  
Jack turned to me, "I missed ye, luv."  
  
"Well I missed you too, Jack." I said and looked into his eyes We kissed passionately. I looked over and J was sitting by Alyssa. "Alright folks, either get a room or leave." Daffodil said rolling her eyes.  
  
"We have one." I said.  
  
"We need another." Jack said and winked.  
  
I sighed; at least everything was alright for now.  
  
A/N: HOPE U LIKED IT! SEND IN YOUR REVIEWS AND COMMENTS! I ALWAYS TAKE SUGGESTIONS! THANK YOU! - MRSSAVVYSPARROW 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey everyone! Well I decided to end the story with this last chapter. I felt that I needed to end Lynne and Jack's story and move on to other stories! I hope you enjoy this- its for you!!  
  
Sincerely, MRSSAVVYSPARROW  
  
~*~ But first, much credit goes to LOKI FENRIR. You are wonderful! I cant thank you enough! You helped me write this chapter, and you were so nice and very professional about it. Many thanks to you!!  
  
~*~ Ahem, and one more thing! The story switches back from third person to first person, so don't mind it! Just my wacky writing! ( Now- go enjoy! Its for you!!!! Drumroll please- and a bottle of rum!!  
  
~ Chapter 6 ~  
  
It had been 7 months since that night in the motel and now as I woke up in the motel room, I gripped Jack's hand and said, "ITS TIME!"  
  
Jack awoke from what I thought was a very deep sleep. "TIME?! Its tiiiiiimeeeeeeeeeeee!" He said and jumped up from the bed.  
  
"Jack- Jackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!" I said as he helped me up from the bed.  
  
"Yes, yes luvv? No worries! Don't break me hand and we will be fine. Savvy? William ITS TIMEEEEEEEEEEE!" He said banging on Will's door.  
  
Will opened the door looking shocked, "Elizabeth is in labor tooooooo!" he said looking like a crazed maniac.  
  
Jack grinned, "Ooooooh bloody 'ell they are going ta be born on the same day!" He said excitedly and clapped his hands.  
  
"Willlllllll!" Elizabeth yelled from behind.  
  
"Uh, oh! Coming darling." He said and grabbed Elizabeth's hand.  
  
I looked at Elizabeth, "OMG- Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I said and squeezed Jack's hand.  
  
"Uhh, luvvv- hand- handdddddddddddddddd!" He grimaced in pain.  
  
Elizabeth squealed, "Will- we need to get to the hospital and STOP STANDING AROUNDDDDDDDDDD!"  
  
Will looked at her as if she was some type of monster, "Yes! Right away, darling."  
  
"AND WILL?" She said just as mad.  
  
"Yes, darling?"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME DARLINGGGG!" She yelled.  
  
I began to wonder how this was all going to turn out.  
  
As we were driving, Jack was instructing me on how to breathe and I, after threatening his life about twenty thousand times, finally took his advice and breathed as he instructed.  
  
The ride to the hospital seemed to take forever as I sat in the backseat with Jack instructing Elizabeth and I.  
  
Elizabeth began screaming at Will to drive faster. The kids in the backseat plugged their ears.  
  
"Now, luv-"  
  
"JACK SPARROW DON'T YOU DARE, 'LUVV' ME! I AM IN SUCH AGONY RIGHT NOW I COULD BREAK YOUR HANDS OFF!" I screamed.  
  
Elizabeth groaned, "William! Please hurry!"  
  
"Yes, I am trying." He said flooring it.  
  
The kids squealed in excitement.  
  
We finally arrived.  
  
"Jack, CARRY ME! I cant walk!" I yelled.  
  
He looked at me, a bit puzzled but didn't dare argue. "Yes, luv- I mean, Lynne."  
  
He carried me into the hospital, "Bloody 'ell, luvv ye sure have gained a few."  
  
I looked at him furiously. There was an older woman sitting in a chair and was looking at Jack with awe. I'm sure she wondered where he had come from- him with his beads in his hair, his wild clothes- but if I told her she wouldn't believe me and I didn't have any patience at the moment.  
  
"Will! GET THE CHAIRS!" He yelled as if afraid of what I might do to him once he sat me down.  
  
Will quickly got 2 wheel chairs and Jack sat me down in it.  
  
"We need some bloody 'elp here!" He said as he grabbed onto the chair and held onto baby J.  
  
"Sir, you can't take the children inside the delivery room. "  
  
"JJJJJJJJJJAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCKKKKKKK!" I yelled, I wasn't going to go through with this without him.  
  
"Lass, is there any possible way I can go inside with the little one here?" He asked, beginning to become irritated.  
  
"No- sir you can not take the child in-"  
  
"LISTEN, LADY! YOU DON'T WANT TO DIE TONIGHT- DO YOU?!" I screamed.  
  
The woman gulped, "Go right ahead, that young man over there can watch the kid."  
  
Will looked irritated, "Maybe I wanted to go in too."  
  
"We'll take turns!" Jack said excitedly as Elizabeth groaned and called the nurse a number of things. Will gave Elizabeth a kiss on the forehead and patted her arm; afraid if he took her hand she would break it.  
  
"You'll be fine, baby." He told her, and Alyssa gave her mom a hug.  
  
Elizabeth smiled, "Ok. I know-" She said but squealed in pain.  
  
"Bye mama! Come back soon!" Alyssa said.  
  
The two women were screaming in pain as Jack went in the delivery room with both of them. Jack was holding my hand, and was trying not to complain. I'm sure it hurt. (  
  
Will sighed as he watched the clock on the wall. It seemed like the minutes ticked by years, and little J kept on saying 'parlay'. Alyssa would join in and sing "yo ho yo ho a pirates life fur meeeee". That's all she knew of the song, and he was trying to calm down- knowing Elizabeth would be fine.  
  
After what seemed like forever, Jack came bursting out of the double doors.  
  
"It's a girl! We had a girl! I have a girl!" He said jumping up and down excitedly and twirling little J around.  
  
Will grinned.  
  
"Alright, don't just stand thar! Yer turn, mate!" Jack said happily and hit Will on the back. Will almost fell forward.  
  
"I'll be back, Alyssa! Don't worry! Stay with Uncle Jack." He called out as he ran for the doors.  
  
Alyssa nodded. "Hi, Uncle Jack!" She saluted him.  
  
He tipped his hat, "Well hello thar, mi lady."  
  
She giggled.  
  
Jack and the kids sat down, and waited.  
  
They had both fallen asleep on either side of him, and Jack was asleep too when Will walked out triumphantly.  
  
"It's a boy! Alyssa has a brother!" He said happily. He smiled as he saw the three of them asleep, and gently woke Jack up and told him the great news.  
  
Alyssa was ecstatic.  
  
The four of them walked over to the delivery room and saw their new additions to the family.  
  
~ I'm sure I looked extremely tired, but I held onto my little baby girl in a pink blanket.  
  
"Luvvvv-" Jack whispered.  
  
"Isnt she beautiful?" I asked him grinning.  
  
"As beautiful as ye, luv." He said and touched the baby's fingers.  
  
"She has me hands, luv- and yer lips- and me beautiful brown eyes." He grinned and winked at me.  
  
I laughed, " Well her name is perfect."  
  
"What's her name?" Will asked, admiring his new baby boy with Elizabeth who was smiling ear to ear.  
  
"Marie Star Sparrow."  
  
Jack grinned, "She'll be me little star."  
  
Little J gave her a kiss and clapped his hands together, "My new sis! Parlay! New sis!" It made everyone laugh.  
  
Will smiled, "Well look at our new boy! Rue Turner."  
  
Alyssa was very happy and began talking to Rue. It was very cute.  
  
"Rue-" Jack pondered, "Good strong name." He grinned at Elizabeth and Will.  
  
~  
  
That next morning, we left back for Jack's time.  
  
It was actually night when we arrived there, so we got to catch up on some much needed sleep.  
  
As we arrived at Will and Elizabeth's house, Jack expressed what he was thankful for.  
  
"Well, I'm bloody proud that I 'ave a beautiful girl and I'm happy I can get a bottle of rum sometime soon." He said winking at me.  
  
"No more labor." Elizabeth and I said in unison and laughed.  
  
"I'm glad the baby was healthy and safe." Will said smiling at Elizabeth.  
  
"Well now that we all expressed our sincerest thoughts, I'm going ta go ta sleep. Savvy?" Jack said and yawned.  
  
I nodded, "Savvy."  
  
~  
  
A couple months later:  
  
I laughed as Marie made a silly face and little J watched her carefully.  
  
He was a good older brother.  
  
"Careful son, we don't want our lil' Marie rolling overboard." Jack said as he quickly picked up baby Marie and smiled. "What cute kids we have." I said.  
  
"Care fur some more, luv?" He asked and winked.  
  
"Why, Jack Sparrow!" I said looking shocked.  
  
"How could I resist?" He said smiling.  
  
"Maybe." I shrugged.  
  
"I take it as an aye. Ye said yes- ye do want more! Lets make babies." He said happily.  
  
I laughed, "Maybe later. Lets take care of the ones we've got for now."  
  
At that we watched the sunset and welcome any adventure the future would bring us.  
  
~THE END~ 


End file.
